


Easy Distraction

by maggiesawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, men being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesawyer/pseuds/maggiesawyer
Summary: Alex regrets agreeing to go with Kara to Lena's party, especially when a man is already bothering her as soon as she steps foot in the house. Maggie notices, though, and Maggie helps. Then she doesn't regret it so much after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B hide away in a bedroom, and for whatever reason, they start jumping on a bed and make very suggestive noises to sound like they're doing the do. At first it's just for fun, then it turns into something more.

This was the last thing Alex wanted to happen.

She didn't even want to attend Lena's party in the first place, but her sisters constant pestering eventually made her agree to go. Now here she was, in her everyday black jeans with a more formal button up shirt, with a much taller man attached to her hip. 

"Can I get you another drink?" Josh, she thinks, interrupts her train of thought. He's looking her up and down, and she feels nauseous. She continues to look anywhere but his eyes, dropping her head down to look at the empty glass in her hands.

"You know," she turns to him finally, "I think I'm good, thanks anyway-"

"Oh come on! One more," he raises his hand up, indicating the bartender to bring another drink, but Alex is quick, and she grabs his arm and pulls it back down to his side. "I'm fine," she repeats more sternly this time because for some strange reason, this man just refuses to listen.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but she knew she could handle herself, she knew she could take down a man just inches taller than her, because she was _Alex Danvers_. She worked at the _DEO_ , for goodness sake.

"How about we go dance then? You don't want to waste the night standing at the bar," he insists, and she wants nothing more than to take him by the neck and slam him down onto bar counter.

She ignores him instead, watching the surrounding people with smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands, and the people who are here with dates, and the people who seem to just have met each other, and Alex wants nothing more than to get away from this asshole who hasn't left her alone since she got here.

"Or.." he takes a step closer, causing Alex's head to snap up and give him a sharp stare as his hand reaches out to rest on her hip. He's pulling her closer and closer, soon a breath away from her ear, "We could go find and room, and we can play around-"

"Hey babe," an unfamiliar voice calls out from her right, a softer, sweeter voice that Alex is so incredibly happy to hear. Even if she has no idea who it is. Josh pulls away but he keeps his hand on her hip, turning to the direction the voice came from.

"Who's this?" the girl questions, and she's looking directly at Alex with a gentle smile, and Alex is sure she's the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. 

"I, um.. he's-" Alex stumbles, but soon the girl is moving closer to her side and slipping her arm around her waist, causing the mans arm to retreat.

"A friend," Josh finishes for her, although Alex wants to correct him because they definitely, definitely were not friends. His arms cross over his chest and his jaw clenches, looking down at the much shorter girl now at Alex's side, who sticks out her hand confidently toward him.

"Maggie Sawyer," the girl drops her hand when he refuses to shake it, "I didn't know you knew my girlfriend," Maggie tilted her head up at the man, who's eyes were now wide and focused back on the taller girl in front of him. Alex's eyes were wide as well, her head turning to look at the girl next to her who was looking right back, a wide smile set on her lips and her eyes encouraging. "You're _gay_?" Josh spits out, his tone now more dangerous and disgusted than earlier. 

"I.." Alex finally breathes out, shaking her head a bit before tearing her eyes away from the dimpled woman in front of her, "Yes. Maggie's my, um, girlfriend?" it comes out more of a question than a statement, but the guy is too busy looking back and forth between the two to even catch it.

Maggie's hand is gently squeezing her side, and then her thumb is rubbing small circles over her shirt, and Alex can't even handle _that_. She finally snaps out of her trance, lifting her arm to sling around the shorter woman's neck, a soft smile reaching her lips as she, too, tilts her head up to the very confused and very angry man. 

"Wanna go someplace else? Somewhere more.. private," Maggie suggests, her voice lowering to a whisper at the end of the statement, and Alex swears she can't breathe right in that moment. So she ignores Josh's scoff from in front of them and nods eagerly, walking off with the girl she didn't even know.

"You alright?" she asks once they're a bit further away, but her arm stays clamped around Alex's waist because she can feel the man's eyes following them, even from halfway across the room.

"I'm.. I'm fine," she releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and steps away from her side, standing in front of her instead. There's nothing but kindness in Maggie's eyes, nothing but a genuine sparkle and a dimpled smile on her face. Alex finds herself smiling, too, because she really can't resist the urge to. Not when someone this attractive is right in front of her. But the smile wipes away because Alex realizes, she remembers, she's not _gay_ , she can't be. 

"He's still looking," Maggie tilts her head back towards the bar, but doesn't look in his direction. Instead, she grabs the taller girl's hand and brings it down to her own cheek, and Alex is surprised when she finds herself spreading out her palm to rest on the soft skin. Maggie leans into the touch, her own palm resting over the much bigger one, and again that dimpled smile that reaches all the way up to her eyes is set, and Alex feels herself _falling, falling, falling_.

"No way you two are together," Josh's sudden outburst causes them both to jump, and the people all around them to quiet down. He's stepping closer to the pair and Maggie is stepping in front of Alex, despite being much shorter.

"I've been with her since she _got_ here. And where were you? Shouldn't you have been with her? You know, since she's your girlfriend," his voice is loud and by now, the whole house is quiet and Lena steps out from the huge crowd of people, glass in hand and eyebrows furrowed. "Well?" he's impatient and irritating, and Alex wants to break his god damn arm.

"Have you considered that maybe we arrived at different times? You know, since I don't require my girlfriend to be with me every hour of the day," Maggie steps up and her head tilts back to set eyes with Josh, "There's no need to make a scene, you're wasting everyone's time," her hand is still out in front of her as if she were protecting Alex behind her, ready for whatever this increasingly angry man is planning to do.

But it's quiet, it's quiet for what seems like forever before Josh steps forward and Maggie steps back. 

"Fine, You two are girlfriends? Prove it. Go in that room, and get it on together,"

"What? That's _ridiculous_. You want us to.. do it, just to prove that we're dating. Get a life, asshole," Alex finally steps up, despite being totally thrown off by the statement.

"Look buddy, we're not gonna have sex just to prove it to you. Can't we just, like, kiss or something?" Maggie counters, but Josh shakes his head and takes another step which causes her to move back as well, and now her back is _very_ close to Alex's chest.

It falls silent again, and Alex isn't really sure what to do when Maggie takes her hand and she looks up at her with a sort of apologetic look in her eye. "Fine," and she's tugging the girl's hand to the open door leading to a bedroom.

"But you stay out here. Only _I_ get to see what goes on in the bedroom," she winks and she's pulling her into the room and Alex just wants to know how she even got here.

The last thing she sees before Maggie shuts the door is everyone surrounding it, Josh of course in the front of the crowd, and before she even locks the door Alex is ripping her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She snaps in a whisper, because she's aware of everyone listening just outside the door, "We could've just left, I don't even know you! There is no way I'm going to sleep with you just so he could-"

"Alex-"

"How do you know my name?" Alex stands up straighter, her arms crossing over her chest and her eyes darting everywhere just so she won't have to look at the girl in front of her. She's pretty sure she didn't tell her her name, so when Maggie replies her mouth opens and closes trying to form a sentence.

"Your sister pointed you out to me, who looked like she was having a pretty _good_ time with Lena, by the way," Maggie's kicking off her shoes and Maggie's climbing up onto the bed, and Alex is so very confused. 

"What are you doing? I'm not sleeping with you," she's still whispering, and there's a knock on the door followed by Josh's "I don't hear much in there!" before she looks at the girl standing on the bed with wide eyes. Maggie just holds out her hand with a small nod. 

"Trust me, Danvers. I won't lay a hand on you, we can just make them believe I am," and Alex can't resist that smirk, can't resist that wink, so she grabs her hand and then she's standing on the bed across from the woman, who's holding onto the headboard and starts to slowly bounce onto the bed.

Alex is still totally lost, so she just furrows her brow and watches. "Don't freak out okay? Just play along," she's speaking softly and still shaking the bed slowly before her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, and she lets out a small gasp followed by a low groan. 

"Alex," she breathes out a moan, hums into the quiet room, and now the taller girl is very aware of what she's doing. She stands still anyway, waiting for it to play out more, waiting for a perfect moment to play along with her.

Maggie continues to rock the bed, sliding her leather jacket off and throwing it at the door, causing it to make a loud thump before landing on the floor. "Mm Alex, that feels _so_ good," 

Alex is too flustered to move, she's sure her face goes totally red when she hears her name pass Maggie's lips like _that_. She didn't even know the woman a half hour ago, she barely even knows her now. But the way her lips are parted, and the way she moves her hips ever so slightly along with the rocking of the bed, and the way she's just staring at Alex, it makes her feel like she's known the girl forever. It makes her legs all wobbly and she has to grip onto the wooden headboard, so much that her knuckles turn white and her nails dig into the wood, just to hold herself up. It even makes a small, quiet moan pass her lips as well, and she's never felt more turned on or more embarrassed until this moment.

"You okay?" Maggie asks, noticing the way Alex tucks her head down after the slip, "We can stop if you want, Al,"

But Alex just shakes her head, because she knows there are people listening outside that door. She knows that they've already started and that they might as well finish it, so why not put on a little show just for fun? 

"Fuck, Maggie," Alex throws her head back in fake pleasure, starting to rock the bed along with Maggie a bit faster. When her eyes meet with the shorter woman's, she swallows a laugh and instead, begins slamming the headboard back into the wall.

Maggie felt the heat between her legs as soon as the words escaped her lips, caught off guard by her sudden play along.

And by now, the music had only gotten louder outside the door, and both of the woman were sure the only people still listening were Josh, and any other freak who so desperately wanted to hear the two girls get each other off. If only they saw behind the door, they'd be quite disappointed in what was really going on.

"Alex, you feel so _good_ babe," Maggie whines out as she moves the bed faster, "I'm so close," she calls out louder, almost to the point where it's a scream, and Alex is soaked at this point, and Maggie knows she promised she wouldn't lay a hand on Alex but the way she looked right now, she was having a hard time behaving herself.

Alex only looks back with a similar expression on her face, her lips still parted and eyes wide with interest and lust, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her hands grabbed at Maggie's face, pulling her in to meet her lips. 

Maggie returned the kiss with just as much hunger, just as much need, just as much _want._ She only pulls back to meet Alex's eyes, their lips still a breath apart, "Are you okay with this?" 

"I initiated it, Maggie," she mutters, grabbing at the shorter woman's shirt, grabbing at the fabric of her jeans, full of curiosity and full of excitement. She wanted her hands on the soft skin, she _needed_ it. 

"Alex," Maggie pulled back even more, grabbing her hands gently just to be sure, "Are you okay with this? Think about it," she gave her a moment, wishing silently in her head that the reply she would get was "Yes, Maggie, _please_ ," but she had to be patient.

She had to be gentle and she had to be careful, even if it was just them making out for a few hours. Even if it was just a hand up the shirt or a thigh between legs, she had to be sure Alex knew what she was doing.

Because the last thing she came to a party to do was hurt someone, and she definitely did not want to hurt Alex. She didn't want to make her regret whatever they were about to do, even if she'd only been with her for a short amount of time.

But to Maggie's surprise, Alex nodded sternly, and reached down to the buttons of her shirt. Maggie's eyes followed, wanting to touch but not wanting to overwhelm her. Not wanting to scare her off, not wanting to touch her without her permission. She continued to undo each button, looking up at the girl in front of her every few seconds before the shirt was open, her bra now exposed and her chest now feeling very, very heavy.

"You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Maggie's eyes were locked on her chest, but she spoke with a serious tone to her voice.

"I will," Alex replied, reaching her hands out to grab the bottom of her shirt and pulling her closer to herself.

Slowly, she lifts the fabric up and throws it over by Maggie's jacket, staring down at her chest as she did with her just a few moments ago. 

Maggie chuckled, aware that Alex was new to all of this. Aware that Alex was going to be fascinated by every little detail of what they were planning to do, aware that Alex had probably never done something like this before.

"Like what you see, Danvers?" Maggie's head tilted, her dimples proudly showing as she admired the woman in front of her. Instead of answering, Alex reached her hand out, knowing that she was shaking, and cupped Maggie's breast. The small inhale of breath she got in return only fueled her, she wanted to experiment, because she was a scientist, that's what she does. 

But she also enjoyed the reaction she got from Maggie, she wanted to see what else she could do. So her thumb swiped along a fabric covered nipple, causing the girl to shutter and arch her chest into Alex's hand. "Danvers," she sighed as the woman in front of her slipped the straps of her bra down, unhooked the back of her bra, and asked her very quietly to lay down. Which Maggie did, of course, and soon Alex was straddling her lap, her long legs tucked on either side of Maggie's hips.

She stared down at her chest for a moment, admiring the woman laying down beneath her. "What should I do?" Alex questioned quietly, almost ashamed that she wasn't really sure what to do now, ashamed that she even had to ask what to do now. 

"Just do what feels right, Alex," Maggie offered a smile up at the beautiful woman sitting across her waist, "Do what you do for yourself, how you make yourself feel good. Trust me, I'll tell you if you need to stop, which is very unlikely," she reassures her, noticing the way she was suddenly shy in her movements.

She lets her sit for a moment, let her eyes flick from her chest, to her face, to her neck, and just let her study what was in front of her. And again, very slowly, Alex began to rock her hips against Maggie's, which was not at all expected, but a very pleasant surprise. 

Maggie couldn't contain the moan that erupted from the back of her throat, her hips lifting from the bed to meet each rock of her hips. Alex tilted her head as she leaned down to Maggie's neck, at first only nuzzling her nose into the warm space there, but then her teeth were grazing her neck, and her hand flew up to grab at the short hair, and her moans only grew louder.

The restriction of her jeans were starting to hurt, but Alex bites down onto the soft skin, and Maggie doesn't have the strength to flip her over because she's sure that just took it all out of her body.

Her hands pull at the hair and her hips rock up and she feels the wetness only build up underneath her pants, and she wants to ask "Are you sure you're new to this?", because the way Alex is biting, licking, sucking all over her neck, she's not so sure she'd read Alex correctly. 

Alex flat out gasped when Maggie flipped them with ease, reaching behind to unhook her own bra, and throwing it along with the rest of the clothes bunched up by the door.

And Alex couldn't keep quiet with every push on her hips, with every whimper that came from Maggie, with every kiss on her neck, along her jawline, down the valley of her breasts, along the waistband of her pants. The loudest was when she'd finally reached Alex's nipple, her warm mouth sucking gently as Alex reached for Maggie's back, and dragged long nails down soft skin.

She just couldn't take it, so she reached down and unbuttoned her pants, and _hoped, hoped, hoped_ Maggie would understand what she wanted. But Maggie was gentle when she pressed another kiss to Alex's soft lips, was gentle when she stroked along exposed skin and a long torso for just a few minutes longer, gentle when her hand slipped under her jeans and ran a finger along very, very wet folds. 

The sounds coming from Alex were enough to get Maggie off without even being touched. The way she let out a loud, low hum when her thumb pressed against her clit, the way Alex grabs hard onto the sheets of the bed when Maggie slips one finger inside of her, the way she begs for _harder_ and _faster_ and _more_ , until Maggie's wrist is starting to hurt and Alex's back is arched all the way off the bed.

Until Alex's body is starting to shake and Maggie is pressing down into her own hand because the fabric on her is too tight, and she swears she in heaven when Alex screams her name, when Alex screams out, " _Fuck, Maggie, Fuck_!" and she's right there with her, riding out her orgasm, slowing her movements as Alex comes down from her high, kissing all over her face until her body stops shaking and she can pull her fingers out and lick them clean, causing Alex to shamelessly moan out her name again before bringing her lips to her own, her tongue pressing into her mouth to taste herself.

And when they get dressed and finally unlock the door, they're met with a crowd of people whooping and hollering and patting them on the back. Josh is red and almost seems like he's pouting in the corner, and Maggie does nothing but salute him as she walks out of the house with Alex. 

"I did _not_ expect to do that," Alex admitted once they were outside, but there was a smile on her face that reached all the way to her eyes, and Maggie could tell she didn't regret what they'd just done.

"Wanna come back to my place? I think it's might turn to return the favor," she breathed the last part into Maggie's ear, which causes Maggie to laugh and nod and shiver all at once, because she could only imagine the kind of night that was ahead of her.

"Sure, Danvers. I'll even show you a few things if you're good," she replies as she takes her hand, giving a gentle squeeze, and waiting for Alex to led the way.

The next morning, Kara receives a thank you text from Alex for making her go to the party.

And Kara's ears turn red and her face heats up, because she remember what the darker haired woman laying next to her told her last night.

So she types out a simple, short message and hits send before throwing her phone aside, and snuggling up to the warmth emitting from Lena.

_Told you you wouldn't regret it._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this !  
> message me some prompts on tumblr  
> \- chyleighr.tumblr.com


End file.
